


Last One Standing

by evitably



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode 5x20, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen, Grief, One Shot, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitably/pseuds/evitably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x20 episode coda. <i>"I'm so, so sorry for your loss," Becky kept going. "Brady was a great friend. I was always so sad that we drifted away."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Last One Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit appreciated!

Becky was almost at the door when her phone rang. She rummaged in her bag and fished it out without bothering to check the caller ID and propped it against her shoulder as she unlocked her front door. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rebecca Warren?"

"I'm not interested," said Becky and made to hang up – which proved to be somewhat difficult when one hand was holding her bag, another locking up behind her – and that gave the strange woman on the phone enough time to call out, "No, wait! I'm not selling anything."

Becky paused. "Yeah, okay. I'm listening."

"Thank you," said the woman. Suddenly she sounded old and defeated, and Becky had to guess at her age.

"Sure," Becky replied with a sudden, inexplicable trickle of apprehension.

"My name's Alice," said the woman, but the rest of what she said was lost as Becky opened the door to her car, got in, and accidentally slammed it shut after her. "—ral tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," said Becky. "Could you repeat that?"

Alice sighed, probably with resignation. "My name is Alice. I'm Brady's sister – I think he went to college with you?"

"Brady? Yeah, he did. Is everything okay?"

Alice gave a little choke, followed by a small, watery laughter. "No. He was murdered two days ago."

"Oh my God. What happened?"

There was a pause, and then another wet sound, like the beginning of sobs. "He was kidnapped from his office. They beat him up and took him to some alley and stabbed him—" her voice cracked.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," said Alice after a few moments of shuddering breaths. "I was looking through his phonebook, and he had your name underlined with some others', so I thought to give you a call and invite you to the funeral tomorrow."

"My name was underlined?" asked Becky, stunned.

"Yeah."

Softly, she said, "We hadn't spoken in years."

"Oh," Alice said. "I'm sorry, I didn't – forget I called, then—"

"No!" said Becky. "I'll come. Just text me the details when we get off the phone, okay? I don't have anything to write with on me right now."

"Sure."

"I'm so, so sorry for your loss," Becky kept going. "Brady was a great friend. I was always so sad that we drifted away."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I—no—actually, maybe," said Alice. "I keep trying to call the other friends he underlined, but I can't reach them."

"Who?" asked Becky.

"Um . . . Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester?"

Becky's heart fell. "They died," she said. "A few years ago." Separately, but Becky didn't feel like explaining that Jess was murdered (too) and that Sam died in a chopper accident.

"Oh. That might explain why the numbers are disconnected. Thanks."

"I'm sorry," Becky said again.

"No, that's okay," Alice said, but it was obvious that it wasn't. "I'll text you the details now, okay?"

"Yeah, that will be great. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

After they hung up, Becky stared at the phone's screen, waiting for the text and thinking that Sam had been cursed. Or maybe it had been Jess, or Brady, or even herself, but Sam was the most likely suspect – Brady had been his best friend, Jess his girlfriend, and all three were now dead.

And then, just as the phone beeped, she thought, _My name was underlined too_. And: _I'm next_. Because while Jess was Sam's girlfriend and Brady his best friend, Becky was the only one from school who knew that Sam had been a hunter, and that, in a way, made her just as close.

 

**.end**


End file.
